1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar grip and, more particularly, to a handlebar grip for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handlebar grip for a bicycle comprises a preformed hollow inner shell made of a hard plastic material, and a soft plastic outer sleeve integrally coated around the outer wall of the inner shell by a plastic injection forming machine. Thus, the hard plastic inner shell is mounted on a handlebar to provide a basic strength of the handlebar grip, and the soft plastic outer sleeve provides a comfortable sensation to the user. However, the hard plastic inner shell cannot be directly mounted on the handlebar, so that the hard plastic inner shell has at least one end provided with an extension protrusion, and a metallic clamping ring is mounted on the extension protrusion to clamp the hard plastic inner shell on the handlebar, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the hard plastic inner shell and the soft plastic outer sleeve are combined integrally, so that the hard plastic inner shell and the soft plastic outer sleeve cannot be selected or changed according to a user's requirement, thereby decreasing the versatility of the handlebar grip. Further, the hard plastic inner shell and the soft plastic outer sleeve are combined integrally, so that the user has to replace the whole handlebar grip when the soft plastic outer sleeve is dirty or worn out, thereby increasing the costs of material. Further, when the user wishes to add an end plug or a secondary handlebar to the handlebar grip, it is necessary to provide a metallic clamping ring to clamp the end plug or secondary handlebar on the hard plastic inner shell, thereby increasing the costs of production.